1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention generally relates to footwear, and more particularly to a shoe strap changing system for an article of footwear.
2. Background Art
One of the primary goals of footwear is to provide stability for a foot while still maintaining comfort for the user. However, a user's desired level of stability may vary with the circumstances surrounding the user. For example, a user may desire a higher level of stability when exercising or playing a sport, but may desire a lower level of stability when sightseeing or running errands.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide stability and comfort for a foot by providing a base shoe with a strap that encircles the outside of the base shoe and encompasses at least a portion of the upper of the base shoe.
A further objective of the present invention to provide a shoe strap changing system that allows a user to alter the stability of the base shoe as desired by altering characteristics such as the size and shape of the strap that encompasses at least a portion of the upper.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shoe strap changing system that allows a user to alter the appearance of the base shoe as desired by altering characteristics such as the size, shape, and color of the strap that encompasses at least a portion of the upper.